Open Your Eyes
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: CM Punk rejected AJ Lee two weeks ago, and now has learned she's going to marry her ex, Daniel Bryan. Although, this is the last thing he wants. He'll do anything he can to stop it. The question is…can he stop AJ, and get her to open her eyes to see how much he loves her?


**Hey guys! I'm here with another AJ/Punk fic, it came to me today when I was listening to my iPod, and going through my songs. Just another one-shot though. This takes place a week after AJ says yes to Goatface, and before the 1000****th**** episode of Raw goes live. Don't forget to review! They mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. If I did, Zack Ryder would've been on Raw last night.**

AJ Lee was making her way to her hotel room, which she shared with no one other than Daniel Bryan.

Not only did she share a hotel room with him, but last week on Raw, she said yes to him when he asked her to marry him last week.

Why?

AJ didn't really know why if she was being honest with herself, but…if she had to guess, it would be because when Daniel asked her, it made her feel wanted by someone.

Even though she knew damn well he was no good, and he was only using her. But at least she felt wanted.

She was almost the her room when she heard someone call out her name, the sound of the voice that called her stopped AJ dead in her tracks as her breath got caught her in throat.

"AJ," the voice said again, "I need to talk to you."

AJ felt her heart rate pick up speed as her hands started to sweat. She turned around to find herself now face to face with no one other than the Straight-Edge superstar, CM Punk.

The Chicago Native hadn't spoken to her since he had rejected her two weeks ago, in fact, that was the last thing he had said to her. But here he stood, right in front of her, trying to look her in the eye.

She sighed, trying to avoid his gaze, "what?"

"Can we go and talk in my hotel room?" He asked, trying to make the small diva meet his gaze, but she wouldn't allow it.

"I guess," she shrugged as the two walked back to his room in awkward silence, AJ dragging her feet.

He closed the door behind them, taking a deep breath as he turned around to face her again. He hadn't even seen AJ since he rejected her two weeks ago, but she had caught him off guard, and didn't know how else to take it.

"What do you want, Punk?" She asked after a few moments as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked into her eyes, he could still see the hurt behind them, he knew he had hurt AJ two weeks, and the guilt he had been feeling ever since he did was now eating him alive.

"To talk," he said simply. "I…I wanted to talk to you about…two weeks ago…about later tonight."

_He told you he could be the man that I could never be. He has a way at making promises that he can't keep, he gets so angry when I try to point this out._

"What's there to say, Punk? I'm marrying Daniel tonight, nothing more. Nothing less."

"But…AJ…there is more to it, you…you can't marry Daniel," he said quietly as he looked down at his shoes.

"Why not?" She asked annoyed, "it's not like you give a damn," she coldly added.

Punk flinched at her words, "AJ…just last week you were calling me…telling me to come and save you from him."

_And still it's you who's always calling me this late at night, I know you miss the way I used to hold your body tight. You needed me girl but you never say it._

"That was before you rejected me in front of the whole world, Punk. Now…now I hate you."

He glanced up at her with sad eyes, "you…you don't mean that, you love me, AJ. I know you do."

_If you love him more just tell me so (tell me so), but do one thing for me before you go…open your eyes._

"No, Punk." AJ's tone was still cold, but the longer they talked, the longer she stood in front of him, and looked into his sad green eyes, the harder it was to keep up the act she was putting on. "Let's get one thing straight here, I _used _to love, but now…I could care less about you."

_Girl if it's love, why can't you sleep at night? Open your eyes._

Punk glared at her, he knew all this was nothing more than bullshit. He **knew **AJ loved him, "really, AJ?" He said annoyed, "because when you kissed me on Smackdown, I knew…I _know _you don't kiss him like that."

_Why don't you tremble when he holds you tight, if it's the last thing that I ever do, let me make this clear to you. Open up your eyes._

AJ huffed as she moved away from the door, and rolled her eyes, though she was still standing.

"You know I'm right." She heard him say harshly.

AJ laughed harshly, "you don't know _anything_, Punk. You just _think _you know everything."

"I _know _he doesn't love you!" He yelled frustrated, "I _know _he's just using you!"

_Don't be blinded by his promises, open your eyes. The one he says isn't who he is, there's more to us than you realize. So open your eyes._

"Whatever Punk, are we done here?"

"No! We're far from done. You know damn well that if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn't be able to ignore the chemistry between us."

_I know our history is something that we can't ignore, just give me half the chance I'll make it better than before._

"Don't you dare touch me, don't even try."

He sighed heavily, "come on, AJ. I'm sorry, I miss you. I…I shouldn't have let you walk away from me, AJ…you're so different, and you bring out a different side in me. A good side, a better side."

_Worse thing I did was give you wings to fly away, and if it's yesterday that keeps your heart from coming home, girl I apologize for all the things that I've done wrong._

"Please…AJ, you can't marry Daniel, you deserve better. I'm not saying I'm better…I just.." Punk stopped, sighing as he blinked back the tears, "I can't let you go, AJ."

_To lose your love would be the price too high to pay._

AJ studied Punk's face, was he serious? Did he mean what he was saying, or was he just trying to get in her head?

"Then…why, why'd you reject me two weeks ago?"

Punk took a deep breath, sitting on the bed as AJ sat next to him, "you scared me, AJ. I didn't know what else to do, I didn't…we hadn't even been dating, or…anything, I wanted to say yes, believe me. I just wasn't ready."

_He can't love you more than I do, girl don't let his sweet lies blind you. Open your eyes._

Looking deep into Punk's eyes, AJ could now tell that Punk was being truthful with her. The only reason he said no two weeks ago was because he was scared.

_Girl if it's love, why can't you sleep at night? Open your eyes Why don't you tremble when he holds you tight?_

"I believe you," she said after a few moments.

_If it's the last thing that I ever do, let me make this clear to you. Open up your eyes. Don't be blinded by his promises, open your eyes. The one he says isn't who he is, there's more to us than you realize. Just open your eyes._

Punk smiled slightly as he left out a sigh of relief, "I love you, AJ. I've always loved you."

Tears were now welling up behind the small divas eyes. That's all she's ever wanted to hear from him for the last month. "Really?"

_Oh no, every night I say a lonely prayer that you'll wake up and find my love is waiting here._

He nodded, "I dig crazy chicks, remember?"

AJ giggled, nodding her head, "I know you do."

_Open your eyes. Yeah baby, if it's the last thing that I ever do, let me make this clear to you. Open up your eyes._

"So does that mean you'll give me a chance?" He asked quietly. "Give us a chance?"

_Don't be blinded by his promises, open your eyes. The one he says isn't who he is. There's more to us than you realize, open your eyes. Oh, open your eyes, just open your eyes._

AJ nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "please don't hurt me, Punk. Not again," she whispered.

He stroked her hair, "I will never hurt you again, I promise."

The two then climbed in bed for the night, Punk sitting against the headboard, AJ in his arms as she traced the tattoos that covered his chest.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for convincing me to give you a second chance, because…I did plan on marrying Daniel tonight," she whispered.

"Really?"

AJ chuckled, shaking her head, "no, of course not. But you opened my eyes and convinced me to give you a second chance."

"Good, I had a feeling I might be able to," he grinned.

"Oh shut up, you're so full of yourself," she said as she playfully smacked him.

"But you love me," he whispered in her ear as he pressed his lips into her neck.

"You're right, I do, but I always have."

"Good, because I've always loved you too."

CM Punk closed his eyes, going to sleep content that night, and every night after that. But that's because he was finally able to get AJ Lee, the girl he loved more than anything, to open her eyes, and see how much he truly did love her.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**The End. (: Thoughts? Reviews would be amazing! Thanks guys! **


End file.
